Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2013
Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2013 Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2013 is a action/survival video game developed by Activision Publishing, Inc. It was released on October 23rd on the systems, Xbox 360, Wii, PC, and Playstation 3. On September 13th, 2012, it was shown to be a launch title for the Wii U, which is a release range between Nov. 18, 2012, to March 2013. It's shown that the game will be released on the Wii U system on December 4, 2012. Here's what the writer had to say about the game, "My goal was for an experienced hunter or gamer to take a look at this game and be amazed by how truly intense it is but also get to go on an adventure that they would likely not be able to in the real world." - Andy Kreisberg, writer of Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2013. About the game The game will feature even deadlier predators, and smarter predators. They hunt in packs, and figure out coordinate complex group tactics and take advantage of the surroundings to set up deadly ambushes. With the new Prowler A.I. no two scenarios are alike, that means the same attack won't be the same when you come back to it. Story The story is written by Andrew Kreisberg (Fringe), the story follows two brothers that're torn apart after a grizzly killed their father. Ten years later, they reunite for a hunt of a lifetime. One beast tore them apart, will another bring them back together? There are fourteen levels in the game are, 1. Take the Shot 2. Sandstorm 3. Dry River 4. Respect Your Prey 5. Keep Moving 6. Up and Out 7. West Face 8. High Jungle 9. Just Run 10. Out Cold 11. This is My Hunt 12. Stay Alive 14. Showdown 14. Make a Stand The game's story mode is about a four hour gameplay. Gameplay The gameplay will be even more realistic with the Top Shot Fearmaster, a gun that senses your every heartbeat and movement. (Xbox 360 and PS3 only) So hunters must try and maintain their cool and fear while tromping the terrain for the world's most dangerous predators. If you manage to control your heart rate, you'll deal more damage, or you increase your accuracy and you'll have a much more stable shot, or it'll slow down time for you to try and get a perfect shot. Every hunter knows controlling your breath makes the difference between a hit and a miss. The animals are also very fast and smart in this game giving you deadlier missions than ever before. The game will feature multiplayer splitscreen and there's a mode called 'Maneater mode' that'll send players on missions to complete and stay alive for as long as possible. You can run and jump in this game, but watch the stamina line, it'll run out and you'll stop running. Shooting Galleries Arcade Plus Reflex Plus Here's what Activision had to say about the shooting galleries; "Dangerous Hunts features five shooting galleries altogether with about six to seven areas to unlock and advance to within each level" Maneater Mode Levels (not complete yet) 1. Trap Door 2. Breakthrough 3. Snow Fall 4. The Gate 5. 6. 7. It has been confirmed that 3 more Maneater levels will be available as DLC. Their release date is to be sometime in November. Here's what Activision had to say about the Maneater Mode, "Yes, you can play Maneater mode solo and, yes, all of the enemies featured in the game mode are carnivores." "Nope, there are 10 waves to withstand before players can accomplish a level. Getting through all 10 waves will take players about 30 – 45 min" "Yes, Maneater mode will be featured on different maps. All multiplayer is local at the moment so Maneater mode and Shooting Galleries are not available online at this time" Here's some more info, and this question was asked by a fan, "Yes, both players are free to roam the level as they please" Animals (so far) 1. Grizzly Bear 2. African Lion 3. African Bush Elephant 4. Grey Wolf 5. Spotted Hyena 6. Cape Buffalo 7. Leopard 8. White Rhinoceros 9. Cougar 10. Nile Crocodile 11. Bat 12. Egyptian Geese 13. Canada Geese 14. Hippopotamus 15. Warthog 16. Baboon 17. Elk 18. Moose 19. White-tailed deer (arcade mode only) 20. Crow 21. Greater Kudu (story and arcade mode) 22. Impala 23. Wildebeest 24. Dall Sheep (arcade mode only) 25. Bighorn Sheep (arcade mode only) 26. Pronghorn Antelope (arcade mode only) 27. Mule Deer 28. Blackbuck Antelope (story and arcade mode) 29. Red Deer (arcade mode only) 30. Zebra (arcade mode only) 31. American Alligator (arcade mode only) 32. Red Fox (arcade mode only) 33. Cottontail rabbit (arcade mode only) 34. Wild Boar (arcade mode only) 35. American Bison (arcade mode only) Weapons Scoped Rifle Shotgun Pistol Crossbow Double Barrel Shotgun Semi-Auto Rifle Xbox 360 achievements There're 43 Xbox 360 achievements for a total of 1,000 gamer score points. Gamer score earned In Nightfall 6: Clash of the Elements The game will take several mentions and Tails will be seen playing with Ricky the Tigress in 'Maneater mode'. Review Presentation - 9 Wow, another Cabela's Dangerous Hunts game, is it as bad as I think it's going to be...wait! NO! This game is EPIC! Intense! The packaging of the game looks great the main menu of the game looks great and three modes to choose from! Story Mode, Maneater Mode, and Shooting Galleries! Length - 7 The game is about four-five hours of gameplay in the Story Mode, and the fourteen levels are short but they are fun to play. Gameplay - 9 Wow! You can run, jump, dodge, and see the gun in this game unlike Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 20((, this game isn't ominous like DH 2011 was, but it surely is intense! The Maneater Mode is the most fun part of the game, there, you can have someone play with you as you fight off deadlier and smarter predators, while completing various objectives. And when playing with the TopShot FearMaster you feel the hunt like never before! Sound - 8.5 Very good voice acting! The animals sound great and the sounds of the forest sound wonderful! But there're some sounds that shouldn't have been there though. Graphics - 9 The BEST in a Cabela's game so far! The bears look so much better in this game that DH 2011, and Cabela's Big Game Hunter 2012, the animals and enviroments are made of pure genius, and the elephants look as they would in real life! Lasting appeal - 8.5 This game will keep you going for a while, the TopShot FearMaster works like a charm in the greatest and most Dangerous Hunts game to date! It could be more ominous, it needs more of that. But this game truly is a great one for those who want a challenge. Overall - 9 The best Cauldron-made Cabela's game I've ever played in my life, truly great! I'd highly recommend it to anyone who wants it!